Flores
by Jackie's Unlimited SetUps
Summary: ºHIATUSº Minha primeira fan fic fora de Harry Potter. Baseada no Mangá Samurai X, a história tem como personagem central Aoshi Shinomori e uma misteriosa flor.


_**11**__**º**__** da Era Meiji – Final do Outono**_

_**×**__** Kyoto **__**×**_

Não havia um único som por toda a Kyoto. A lua estava cheia e alta, bela e soberana no céu da cidade que, naquela hora da madrugada, parecia abandonada, uma cidade fantasma. Apenas o som do vento se espalhava pelas ruas solitárias e escuras. Mas tudo não passava de aparências. Do alto de uma frondosa árvore de uma das ruas principais, algo se moveu. Não era um animal, nem um galho se agitando tampouco. Misao já estava cansada de ficar parada ali, esperando. Se não estivesse a serviço, acharia a noite extremamente romântica. Entretanto, estava sozinha, no frio, esperando que algo acontecesse.

Como líder da Oniwabanshuu de Kyoto era dever dela essas tarefas desagradáveis. Em pensar que poderia estar em seu futon quentinho naquele momento só tornou a espera ainda mais incômoda. Mas precisava ser forte, aquilo era para um bem maior! Mesmo que fosse por demais entediante. Ansiava por alguma ação, mas tinha a impressão de que ainda ficaria apenas observando por um bom tempo.

Ouviu um som e logo ficou alerta. Era o trote de um cavalo. E vinha rápido. Escondeu-se melhor entre as sombras e estreitou os olhos em direção de onde vinha o galope. E não demorou a ver um cavaleiro se aproximando, cavalgando muito rapidamente. Misao fez o maior silêncio que pode, não podia atacar, não ainda. O cavaleiro parou, o cavalo empinando nas patas traseiras. Era um homem corpulento com roupas estrangeiras. Ele desceu da sela, olhando para os lados antes de bater três vezes na porta de uma das casas.

No mesmo instante uma fresta da porta se abriu e o homem entrou. Nenhuma luz foi acesa e a porta foi fechada. Ela esperou quase um minuto antes de fazer o seu primeiro movimento. Saltou do galho onde estava direto para o telhado da casa, pousando tão leve quanto um felino, o seu rosto oculto por uma máscara negra, típica dos ninjas. Com o maior cuidado que pôde, caminhou pé ante pé sobre as telhas, tentando ouvir o menor ruído sob os seus pés.

"_...chegará no sábado, às onze horas da noite, precisamos de toda a segurança possível."_

Misao parou e deitou-se no telhado, colando o ouvido às telhas para ouvir melhor. Era essa a informação que ela estava esperando.

"_Falarei com o Lorde para que seja providenciado,_" respondeu uma voz feminina.

"_As carroças já foram providenciadas?"_

"_Estarão esperando no porto de Yokohama. Cuidaremos para que seja escondido aqui em Kyoto até o momento certo."_

"_Perfeito, o Lorde ficará satisfeito."_

"_Eu sei que ficará."_

Passos. E Misao ficou alerta novamente. Tão rápido? Nem falaram o que chegaria. Só descobriria no fim da semana, quando descarregassem o que quer que fosse, em Yokohama. O cavaleiro estrangeiro saiu da casa e montou o seu cavalo novamente e voltou por aonde veio, galopando rapidamente, mas ninguém saiu depois dele. Mesmo que ela observasse muito atentamente o lugar, não conseguiu perceber movimento dentro da casa. Era como se estivesse vazia.

Misao esperou até que não houvesse mais som algum para sair pulando de um telhado ao outro, de volta para o Aoiya.

۶ × ۶

O mapa do porto de Yokohama estava aberto sobre o seu futon (N.A.: uma espécie de colchonete, as camas daquela época). Coçou a cabeça com a ponta de uma de suas kunais, pensativa, analisando pontos estratégicos na figura tão antiquada. Não ia conseguir planejar uma espionagem com algo tão incerto como um mapa, que nem detalhado era.

Misao deitou-se, as mãos atrás de cabeça, fitando o teto. Não estava certa se essa era uma boa idéia. Ela, na verdade, não fazia a menor idéia do que seria recebido. O seu informante do porto dissera que seria algo ilegal, mas não recebera confirmação durante as suas pesquisas. Na verdade não descobrira quase nada. Quando conversou com Okina durante um jantar, na semana anterior, ele lhe dissera que não era assunto da Oniwabanshuu e que ficasse fora disso.

Mas ela não conseguiria afastar-se disso, mesmo que quisesse. Era mais forte que ela e Misao precisava ir fundo àquela investigação. Algo dentro dela lhe dizia que o estava por vir era perigoso e que estava em suas mãos impedir que qualquer coisa acontecesse à sua adorada Kyoto. Além do mais, ela só iria investigar. Não iria chegar à Yokohama e sair atacando todo mundo, sozinha. Era apenas para ter certeza.

Ouviu uma batida à porta e rapidamente escondeu o mapa debaixo de seu futon, sentando-se muito ereta sobre ele.

"Entre!" e tratou de colocar uma expressão muito inocente na face.

O rosto de Aoshi apareceu em uma fresta, sério como sempre, impenetrável como sempre. Ela mexeu-se desconfortavelmente sobre o futon, como que se temesse que Aoshi pudesse ver através do tecido e encontrar o seu mapa.

"Okina está chamando-a para comer," ele falou, a sua testa um tanto quanto franzida.

"Diga-lhe que já vou. Só irei dobrar o futon."

Ele aquiesceu com a cabeça e fechou a porta. Misao não se moveu até a sombra dele ter desaparecido. Ela temia que ele pudesse descobrir sobre a intenção dela de ir até Yokohama. A garota preferira não contar a ninguém o que estava planejando, sabia que seria repreendida. Mas seriam apenas alguns dias fora, e não seria perigoso. Iria manter-se escondida o tempo todo, era apenas uma missão de observação.

Levantou-se e dobrou o seu futon, sem pressa, colocando o mapa por entre as dobras do cobertor. Escondida atrás debaixo de uma mesinha estava a sua mochila, com roupas, comida e dinheiro, além de suas kunais e da passagem que comprara mais cedo naquele dia, ida e volta para Yokohama, às três da tarde. Misao tirou a passagem da bolsa, olhando-a, séria. Não era o um erro o que estava fazendo.

Guardou a passagem na mochila novamente, e escondeu-a melhor, atrás do futon. Caminhou silenciosamente até a porta e saiu do quarto. Enquanto caminhava, viu Aoshi saindo do Aoiya, sem olhar para trás. Ele iria novamente ao templo, como todos os dias. E Misao, de repente, pegou se perguntando se por acaso Aoshi iria preocupar-se com ela, quando ela não aparecesse para jantar naquela noite.

۶ × ۶

Kyoto sempre tinha um ar diferente no Outono e, para Aoshi, essa era a sua época preferida de estar lá. Por alguma estranha razão, a cidade parecia bem mais calma e silenciosa no Outono do que em qualquer outra estação do ano. Enquanto fazia o caminho de volta para o Aoiya após todo um dia de suas habituais meditações, ele observava com paciência e atenção cada detalhe da paisagem levemente marrom, contrastando com o céu vermelho do sol poente.

Um vento gelado soprou do norte e ele parou, com os olhos fechados, sentindo a brisa bater em seu rosto, trazendo o cheiro das folhas recém-caídas. Não havia um som sequer na pequena e singela estrada de terra que não fosse o do vento passando por entre as folhas secas, o farfalhar tão outonal.

Sentiu algo grudar em seu nariz e, quando abriu os olhos, viu que era uma folha seca de pessegueiro. Tirou-a de sua face, segurando-a entre o polegar e o indicador, observando-a. Não havia pessegueiros por perto. Era estranho que uma folha dele estivesse ali. Ainda podia sentir o cheiro doce da fruta impregnado naquele pequeno pedaço de folha morta. Um vento mais forte bateu sobre ele e tirou a folha de suas mãos, levando-a consigo. Aoshi observou a folha marrom ganhar altitude e se afastar dele. Só quando não podia mais vê-la foi que voltou a sua caminhada. Talvez passasse no mercado antes de chegar ao Aoiya e compraria alguns pêssegos. Misao gostava de pêssegos.

۶ × ۶

O trem deu um forte sacolejo e Misao despertou, sobressaltada. Não havia percebido que tinha pegado no sono. Olhando para os lados, por um minuto não se lembrou de onde estava. Mas assim que viu a sua mochila firmemente segura entre os seus braços lembrou-se da louca aventura onde estava se metendo.

Misao encostou a cabeça no vidro da janela, observando o céu alaranjado pelo poente. Ainda estava muito longe de Yokohama, só chegaria ao seu destino durante a manhã do dia seguinte. Talvez devesse ter deixado um bilhete para avisar para onde estava indo. Porém, tinha certeza que Okina mandaria alguém atrás dele assim que encontrassem o bilhete.

Olhou para trás. Será que já haviam dado por sua falta? Provavelmente não. O Aoiya andava com muito trabalho nos últimos dias e a garota sempre desaparecia durante o dia, só reaparecendo durante a noite para o jantar. Em algumas horas ou mais iriam perceber que ela não estava lá. No dia seguinte ou no outro, talvez, perceberiam que nem na cidade estava. Só não queria que se preocupassem demais.

Ela fechou os olhos mais uma vez, tentando convencer-se em pensamento de que o que estava fazendo era o certo, de que não estava sendo precipitada e que aquilo era pelo bem de Kyoto. Algo suspeito estava chegando pelo mar. E, mesmo que isso a frustrasse, ela preferiria que não fosse nada demais.

۶ × ۶

Okina estava sentado em posição de lótus nos fundos do Aoiya. Ele olhava o céu atentamente, as sobrancelhas quase unidas de tão franzidas. Era bastante tarde. Inclusive já mandara os outros se recolherem. Mas Misao não estava ali. Não havia voltado de onde quer que ela tivesse ido. Tentava não se preocupar, afinal ela tinha a péssima mania de desaparecer do nada e aparecer horas mais tarde, como se nada houvesse acontecido.

"Nada dela?"

O velho não moveu um músculo quando Aoshi sentou ao seu lado. Apenas fez um muxoxo com os lábios, negando.

"Ela não foi ao templo hoje," Aoshi disse, sentando-se na mesma posição que o velho Okina, cruzando os braços.

"Misao esteve estranha durante todo o almoço," Okina falou, com um longo suspiro. "Mas gosto de pensar que ela está apenas saltando de telhado em telhado, buscando por alguma coisa que ela possa fazer, em nome da Oniwabanshuu."

Aoshi fez um som estranho com os lábios, de puro descaso e desprezo. Misao levava a Oniwabanshuu mais a sério do que deveria. Não havia nenhum perigo rondando Kyoto naquele momento. Não havia o que se atentar. Às vezes ele achava a garota agitada demais. Mas essa era uma característica de Misao Makimachi. Era uma garota incontrolável.

"Vá dormir, Okina," Aoshi fechou os olhos e apoiou as costas em um dos pilares de madeira. "Eu esperarei por ela."

Okina aquiesceu com a cabeça e se levantou. Estava cansado e, embora sua preocupação estivesse em altos graus naquele momento, os seus olhos se negavam a permanecer abertos.

Sozinho, Aoshi abriu os olhos novamente, olhando a enorme lua cheia no céu ser encoberta por uma densa nuvem escura trazida pelo vento. Misao logo apareceria. Pelo menos esse era o desejo de seu coração.

۶ × ۶

Misao desejava ter trazido um casaco. Yokohama estava mais fria do que ela esperava! Caminhando entre a multidão de compradores e vendedores, todos eles com um forte cheiro de peixe, ela encolheu-se, tentando se proteger do vento frio. Era melhor que encontrasse logo uma estalagem onde pudesse se abrigar e esperar que chegasse o sábado. Antes de sair do trem, ela havia amarrado um lenço em volta dos cabelos. Achava que as coisas seriam mais fáceis se ela se passasse por garoto. Poderia parecer suspeito uma garota passeando pelo porto sozinha.

Não foi preciso caminhar muito para encontrar uma pequena pensão, ao estilo ocidental. Talvez fosse um bom lugar para se esconder e espionar. Talvez o seu alvo também se hospedasse ali, lembrava-se bem do quão estrangeiro ele parecia. Misao passou pela porta e deu-se com uma enorme sala de visitas e uma das mais estranhas que já vira. Ela já estivera outras vezes em casas ocidentais, mas jamais iria se habituar a elas.

"Posso ajudá-lo?"

Seu coração foi à boca. Distraída, ela não havia percebido que alguém havia se aproximado. Uma mulher estava parada atrás de um balcão de madeira, sorrindo afavelmente. Misao se aproximou, ainda um pouco impressionada com o lugar.

"Ah, sim, eu..." pigarreou. Havia esquecido de disfarçar a voz. "Gostaria de um quarto, por favor," falou, agora engrossando a voz.

"Por quantas noites?" Ela começou a passar as páginas de um livro.

"Err..." Misao não tinha pensado nisso. Se estava esperando por um acontecimento no sábado a noite, talvez pudesse ir embora logo no domingo pela manhã. Por outro lado, talvez tivesse que seguir as carroças que havia escutado. "É provável que eu vá embora à noite de sábado."

"Certo, o quarto cinco está vago. Pagará quando sair. Só preciso do seu nome, Sr."

"Meu nome?" Misao hesitou, mas apenas um nome veio em sua cabeça. "Makimachi Aoshi."

۶ × ۶

"Eu não sei porque você se preocupa tanto, Okina!" Omasu tirou os olhos do aipo que estava picando e encarou o velho homem que estava parado à entrada da cozinha, com expressão fechada. "É a Misao! Nós conhecemos bem o comportamento dela."

"Omasu está certa, sabe Okina?" Mas Okon não conseguiu deixar de franzir a testa.

"Eu disse para irem atrás dela," o velho repetiu com a expressão ainda mais fechada. "Kuro e Shiro já foram. Eu vou esperar aqui caso ela volte," e saiu.

As duas mulheres trocaram olhares intrigados. Mas deixaram os seus afazeres para seguir as ordens de Okina.

O velho foi até o quarto de Misao que estava impecavelmente arrumado. Ela não havia passado a noite no Aoiya e não aparecia havia quase um dia. Era normal para ele sentir-se preocupado com ela, que era como sua neta. Sabia bem do comportamento intempestivo de Misao, mas ela jamais havia desaparecido assim, sem avisar.

"Ela vai aparecer."

Okina não precisou se virar para saber que era Aoshi quem estava falando com ele. Mas não sentia a menor vontade de olhar para Aoshi de qualquer maneira. E expressão inalterada dele fazia Okina sentir enorme vontade de socá-lo. Ouviu passos. Aoshi se afastava. Esperava que ele estivesse realmente certo. Misao vai aparecer. E, quando isso acontecer, vai ficar de castigo.

۶ × ۶

O porto de Yokohama era realmente grande. Misao passou por entre marinhos enormes e fedorentos, procurando se aproximar mais dos navios. Eram muitos ancorados ali, descarregando enormes caixas e coisas que ela jamais vira. Era um lugar onde não gostaria de ficar por muito tempo.

"HEY, MOLEQUE! SAI DE BAIXO!"

Misao teve um segundo para saltar para o lado, antes de uma enorme saca de algo muito fedido se espatifar no chão. Ela se afastou, com o nariz franzido, já se sentindo enjoada. Havia vários lugares ali onde se poderia descarregar um navio. Pelo menos durante a noite aquilo devia ficar mais vazio, ela esperava. Era apenas fim de tarde de quinta-feira. Tinha um dia inteiro ainda para saber o que fazer.

Olhando ao redor, viu que havia vários prédios e casas ao redor do cais, mas muitas poucas árvores e nenhuma delas era frondosa. Não poderia se ocultar atrás das folhas, teria que achar um lugar escuro nos telhados das casas. Talvez alguma das casas estivesse vazia, mas ela não achava que teria tanta sorte assim.

Antes que algum outro saco pudesse atingi-la, Misao saiu rapidamente do cais, tomando cuidado para que o seu cabelo não se soltasse. Já havia visto muito bem os marinheiros dizendo coisas muito obscenas para as mulheres que se atreviam a passar por ali, algumas delas pareciam até estar se oferecendo a eles e Misao não duvidava que estavam.

Ela não voltou para o hotel onde estava hospedada. A comida que eles serviam lá era estrangeira e horrível, e Misao não queria experimentar mais qualquer coisa que viesse da Inglaterra ou da França. Por isso entrou logo em um restaurante típico japonês, pedindo prontamente um Sukiyaki.

Comer sozinha era deprimente, tinha que admitir enquanto colocava um tanto de massa na boca, vendo outras pessoas, famílias em sua maioria, aproveitando o jantar. Havia chegado à Yokohama no dia anterior e ainda não se acostumara. Mesmo tempo viajado durante muito tempo sozinha, agora que já havia se acostumado a ter a presença das pessoas do Aoiya, não era fácil se acostumar a ficar só novamente. Ainda que fosse por um fim de semana.

O que será que pensavam sobre o sumiço dela? Será que Aoshi-sama estaria preocupado? Com o hashi preso entre os lábios, pensou. Estava certa que era uma boa idéia. Mas talvez devesse ter deixado um bilhete. Mas, se tivesse deixado um bilhete, poderiam vir atrás dela, algo que Misao não queria.

۶ × ۶

Aoshi fez uma pequena prece antes de colocar os pés no Aoiya naquela noite de quinta-feira. Dois dias que ninguém via Misao. Ela tinha que ter voltado até aquela altura. Mas, assim que viu a expressão pesada de Okina sentado ao jardim, soube que Misao ainda não havia aparecido. Mas onde a garota havia se enfiado?

"Algum sinal, Okina?" Ele caminhou silenciosamente até o homem, mas não sentou-se, ficou às costas dele, com os braços retos ao longo do corpo.

Okina negou sutilmente com a cabeça e nada disse. Aoshi sabia como o coração do velho senhor devia estar. A última vez que Misao desaparecera sem se despedir, ela fora atrás dele, Aoshi. Mas, na ocasião, havia deixado um bilhete. Dessa vez parecia que ela havia sumido no ar. Não era algo de Misao. Ela sabia o apego que as pessoas do Aoiya sentiam por ela e que se ela desaparecesse nenhum deles ficaria tranqüilo.

Mesmo que o seu rosto não expressasse, Aoshi temia por Misao. Não sabia onde ela estava, como estava ou o que estava fazendo. Nem com quem estava. Ela caminhou até o quarto da menina e abriu a porta. Estava à penumbra, a lua cheia mal iluminava o lugar. Aoshi entrou e acendeu uma vela, a luz dourada se espalhando pelas paredes claras. Tudo perfeitamente arrumado. Uma pontada perpassou pelo peito de Aoshi, como uma preocupação de pai. Sabia bem dos sentimentos de Misao por ele, mas ele jamais iria deixar de vê-la como uma menina que ele criou com o resto da Oniwabanshuu, quase como uma filha ou uma irmã mais nova.

Havia um leve cheiro de pêssegos no quarto. Misao gostava de pêssegos. Lembrou-se da caminhada dois dias antes e da folha de pessegueiro que grudara em seu nariz. Não havia comprado os pêssegos para Misao. E mesmo que comprasse, eles estaria perdidos àquela altura.

Seu olhar passou por cada objeto do quarto dela. A pequena mesa de madeira onde ele havia acendido a vela, um pequeno armário com estavam as roupas dela. Mas foi no futon de Misao que ele deteve o olhar. Havia algo ali. Aoshi caminhou até o futon e viu, preso entre as dobras, um pedaço de papel. Puxou-o e encontrou um mapa. Que coisa mais peculiar...

Aoshi ajoelhou-se no chão e abriu o mapa sobre o chão, perto da chama da vela. Em letras grandes, logo em cima, estava escrito "PORTO DE YOKOHAMA" e havia várias anotações por todo o mapa, todas com a letra fina de Misao. Horários, estratégias. Foi quando ele percebeu para onde Misao havia ido.

Levantou-se e correu até Okina, jogando o mapa em seu colo. O velho se assustou, mas pegou o mapa com uma rapidez que seria estranha para a sua idade se ele não fosse um ninja aposentado.

"Misao está em Yokohama," Aoshi falou e espantou-se ao reparar que sua respiração estava ofegante.

O velho Okina ergueu os olhos do mapa e fitou os olhos claros e frios do homem a sua frente. Não precisou perguntar, Aoshi já deu a resposta a pergunta que ele ia fazer.

"Amanhã pegarei o primeiro trem para Yokohama. Vou buscá-la."

Quando Aoshi entrou em seu quarto e fechou a porta, Okina fechou os olhos e soltou o ar dos pulmões, aliviado. Pelo menos agora sabia onde a menina estava e Aoshi estava indo buscá-la. Não havia com o que se preocupar.

۶ × ۶

Ele embarcou no mesmo trem que Misao havia embarcado, três dias antes. Sabia que havia uma longa viagem pela frente. Podia ter usado de outros meios para chegar, mas esse era o mais rápido e, de acordo com o mapa, o que quer que Misao tenha ido fazer em Yokohama aconteceria às onze horas da noite de sábado.

Por mais que Okon, Omasu, Shiro e Kuro insistissem que um deles o acompanhasse, Aoshi insistiu em ir sozinho, assim como insistiu em não levar as suas velhas kodachis consigo, como Shiro havia sugerido. Não achava que haveria necessidade de luta, nem ele gostaria de usar as kodachis tão cedo, ou qualquer outra arma.

Ainda era manhã quando chegou a Yokohama, tinha o dia inteiro para achá-la e, se não a achasse até a noite, com certeza a encontraria no porto, às onze da noite. Pela incontável vez desde que achara o mapa na noite anterior, Aoshi pegou-se perguntando o que Misao estaria fazendo em Yokohama e o que planejava fazer no porto, um lugar muito suspeito, e ainda mais a noite.

Durante todo o resto da manhã, Aoshi passou pelas estalagens mais próximas do porto, perguntando se alguma Makimachi Misao havia se hospedado ali nos últimos dias. Mas não foi feliz em sua procura. Deu-se ao luxo de parar para o almoço e, por algumas vezes, pensou de visto Misao andando entre a multidão, mas era apenas um menino com um lenço na cabeça.

Já ao fim da tarde, quase sem esperanças de encontrar Misao em alguma das estalagens da cidade, ele entrou em um hotel ocidental e pequeno, mas muito bem arrumado, mas que não agradou muito Aoshi. No balcão, perguntou a uma mulher de sorriso forçado a respeito de alguma Makimachi Misao.

"Sinto muito. Nenhuma Makimachi Misao esteve aqui." Aoshi já estava dando as costas à mulher, quando ela continuou a falar. "Mas tivemos um Makimachi Aoshi."

Aoshi parou e voltou-se para a mulher novamente. _Makimachi Aoshi?_Ele teve vontade de rir. Então Misao estava se passando por menino e usando o seu nome? Mas que menina travessa era ela.

"Ele ainda está hospedado aqui?", perguntou, esperançoso.

"Sinto muito. Saiu esta tarde, há poucas horas."

Conformado, Aoshi agradeceu e saiu. Misao só iria poder encontrar Misao no porto agora. Não importava o quanto procurasse, jamais iria encontrá-la uma vez que estava disfarçada. Teria de esperar a noite cair e abordá-la no porto de Yokohama.

۶ × ۶

Do alto do telhado de uma casa entre dois grandes prédios Misao se sentia perfeitamente oculta. Já estava ali em cima havia quase duas horas e ainda faltava quase uma hora inteira para as onze da noite. Sentou-se e espreguiçou-se longamente, coçando a cabeça e soltando um longo bocejo. Estava começando a ficar chato. Talvez nem devesse ter ido para começo de conversa, poderia esperar a tal carga chegar a Kyoto. _Mas como você iria descobrir quando e como chegaria?_, disse uma vozinha em sua cabeça. É, não havia como esperar em Kyoto. A garota tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que ia encontrar alguma coisa ilegal e seria responsabilidade dela desarmar qualquer plano maligno que estivessem arquitetando contra Kyoto.

Misao se deitou no telhado, olhando o céu nublado daquela noite. E senão fosse realmente nada? Teria sido uma viagem completamente vã. E ainda ia ter que aturar os comentários e castigos que Okina com certeza estava lhe reservando. Poderia retardar um pouco mais a sua volta. Não faria mal parar por alguns dias em Kyoto para visitar o Dojo Kamiya. Sempre se divertia quando estava lá, seria uma boa idéia passar um tempo divertido lá antes de sofrer as conseqüências de sua fuga.

O vento soprou um pouco mais forte e uma nuvem se moveu no céu, cobrindo a lua cheia parcialmente. A garota franziu a testa. Assim seria mais difícil de ver. Deitou-se de barriga e apoiou o queixo nos braços cruzados, observando o porto completamente deserto àquela hora. Só era possível ouvir o barulho do mar quebrando nas rochas, o cheiro horrível havia praticamente desaparecido. Era mais fácil gostar do porto assim. Mas ela não havia ido ali para apreciar a paisagem e sim para fazer uma espionagem. Estava ali como Okashira da Oniwabanshuu e não como Makimachi Misao.

Em meio ao som do vento e das ondas, Misao ouviu um barulho diferente e entrou mais nas sombras de seu esconderijo, atenta, silenciosa. Ela conseguiu ouvir, não muito longe o trote de um cavalo que se aproximava. Não demorou em conseguir avistar uma carruagem se aproximando, correndo a toda velocidade. Os cavalos pararam, quase empinando e o cocheiro teve de estalar várias vezes os chicotes para acalmá-los. A porta da carruagem se abriu quando os cavalos pararam de relinchar e uma figura saiu de dentro. De onde Misao estava só podia ver uma sombra alta e esguia, não saberia dizer se era um homem ou uma mulher.

Palavras foram pronunciadas em uma língua que Misao não entendeu, mas Misao reconheceu a voz. Era a mesma voz da mulher que ouvira dias antes conversando com o homem estrangeiro. A carruagem deu meia volta e partiu sem a mulher que havia ficado parada no meio do porto. Outra nuvem se moveu no céu e a luz da lua cheia iluminou o porto, possibilitando a Misao que visse com mais clareza a mulher. Ela estava vestida com roupas masculinas estrangeiras, com um longo casaco sobre o corpo. Ela não pôde deixar de compará-la a Aoshi-Sama, suas roupas eram muito parecidas com as que ele usava quando era o Okashira da Oniwabanshuu. Estranhamente, Misao não conseguia fazer o rosto dela nem os seus cabelos. Pareciam estar escondidos sob uma espécie de capuz ligado ao casaco, o que aumentava ainda mais o mistério sobre ela.

A mulher misteriosa caminhou em direção ao cais, parando ao ancoradouro mais próximo e esperou. Misao não desgrudou os olhos dela e não saberia dizer quanto tempo se passou até a mulher fazer o seu primeiro movimento. A ansiedade de Misao estava quase chegando ao auge quando a mulher virou-se levemente para a direita e, seguindo o seu movimento, Misao viu se aproximar pelo mar um enorme volume escuro. Um navio! Muito lentamente para a excitação de Misao ele foi se movendo e se aproximando, rasgando as ondas do mar agitado. A garota foi um pouco mais para frente, tentando enxergar melhor.

Então ouviu outro som, vindo da terra. Irresistivelmente, Misao tirou os seus olhos da mulher e viu, se aproximando não muito rapidamente, algumas pequenas e simples carroças, puxadas por um único cavalo cada uma, guiadas por homens aparentemente simples, como agricultores do interior. Eles entraram nos limites do porto e foram se aproximando do local onde a mulher estava parada, observando a aproximação do navio. Eram as carroças que Misao ouvira a mulher comentar algumas noites antes.

Elas se posicionaram em fila, formando um meio círculo atrás da mulher e, assim como ela, esperaram que o navio atracasse. Cerca de quinze minutos depois, Misao ouviu o barulho de algo enorme se chocando contra a água. A âncora havia sido jogada ao mar. Uma prancha desceu do alto do enorme navio de metal e a mulher subiu por ela, sumindo dentro do convés. E Misao esperou cinco, dez, quinze, vinte minutos. Enfim ela viu uma sombra do alto do parapeito do navio e pode facilmente reconhecê-la como a mulher. Poucos instantes depois alguns marujos passaram a descer pela prancha em filas, carregando volumes envoltos em panos claros nos braços.

Misao se levantou e saltou para sacada ao lado silenciosamente, se aproximando um pouco mais para tentar ver melhor o que era o que estavam desembarcando. Era por isso que estava ali. Em uma sacada escura do uma casa ela parou. Era o mais próximo que podia chegar sem ser percebida. Não fazia idéia do que estavam desembarcando. Era impossível de ver. O primeiro marujo se aproximou da primeira carroça e despejou o conteúdo que levava em seus braços sobre ela, se afastando. O cocheiro, com muito cuidado, ajeitou o embrulho na superfície de madeira e, então tirou a cobertura de pano. Misao chegou e prender a respiração, mas logo murchou. Eram apenas flores. Dezenas delas em longos ramos cheios de folhas. Não conseguia dizer exatamente que tipo de flores era. Mas era por isso que ela saíra de Kyoto. Um estúpido carregamento de flores estrangeiras.

Suspirou, desanimada e virou-se costas, apoiando-se na amurada da varanda. Que desperdício de tempo e dinheiro. Por que não pensara que pudesse ser algo tão fútil? Com certeza algum lorde influente estava planejando alguma festa ou casamento._Baka._ Deu um tapa na própria cabeça. Agora, além do castigo que Okina iria lhe dar, teria que agüentar a gozação dos outros membros da Oniwabanshuu, os vários _'Eu te avisei'_ que viriam. Humilhação. Estava errada. E, tinha que admitir, que não era a primeira vez. Mas é que dessa vez ela estava tão certa de que havia algo errado, algo ilegal...

O som de algo quebrando preencheu o ar.

Misao virou-se tão rapidamente que sentiu que dava um mal-jeito no pescoço. Uma das carroças estava caída de lado no chão, a sua roda quebrada. O cavalo saltava e relinchava, assustado e o cocheiros estava caído no chão, segurando o tornozelo que parecia quebrado. Mas não foi isso o que conquistou a atenção de Misao. Com a quebra da carroça, as flores haviam se espalhado pelo chão e, entre elas, Misao enxergou muito claramente uma comprida caixa de madeira que também havia quebrado. De dentro da caixa...

"_Armas de fogo..."_

Então ela estava certa. Era alguma espécie de contrabando, não podia ser legal para estar entrando no país escondido entre flores. E Misao podia apostar que armas de fogo não eram a única coisa que eles estavam ocultando entre as flores. Ela levantou-se, ainda bastante silenciosa. Nenhum deles ali devia ter a menor experiência em lutas, deviam estar de posse apenas de armas de fogo descarregadas, as próprias armas que estavam transportando. Seria muito fácil para Misao rendê-los e jogar as armas no mar.

A mulher que estava no navio deu um salto impressionante e pousou bem ao lado da carroça, sem bambear da longa altura da qual havia pulado. Misao arqueou as sobrancelhas, tentando não parecer impressionada. Observou-a olhar o estrago enquanto tirava as suas kunais da cintura, arrumando-as corretamente entre os dedos. A mulher era a líder, era ela quem devia atingir primeiro. Ela estava distraída, se a atingisse pelas costas estaria acabada.

Equilibrando-se no parapeito da varanda, Misao saltou e atirou cinco de suas kunais contra as costas da mulher, sem dizer qualquer palavra. Mas, para a sua surpresa, a mulher virou-se antes que suas kunais chegassem até ela e saltou, conseguindo se desviar, as kunais de Misao atingindo, certeiras, o peito do cocheiro que caiu inerte no chão, com um grito de dor.

Misao pousou de gatinhas no chão, apoiando-se com uma das mãos, a outra ainda contava com mais kunais. Mas ela não via a mulher em lugar algum. Ficou alerta, mas ela não estava em lugar algum. Misao não podia ouvir direito. O cavalo ainda relinchava desesperado, e os marujos e cocheiros estavam alarmados com o que havia acabado de acontecer.

Um estalo ecoou mais alto que os outros sons, e Misao sentiu o seu pulso esquerdo ser atado e puxado com força. As kunais caíram ao chão, mas Misao resistiu ao puxão, virando-se. Ali estava a mulher, com o rosto oculto sob o capuz. Ela empunhava um chicote que estava firmemente atado ao pulso de Misao. A mulher em sua frente deu uma risada de descaso e ergueu a voz, para os marujos, soando abafada.

"É só uma criança. Continuem!"

Um animal raivoso brotou no peito de Misao, como só sentia quando a tratavam como criança. Ela não se levantou, mas seu braço direito tateou as costas, encontrando suas kunais reserva.

"Mas o que uma ladrazinha como você estaria fazendo aqui, criança?"

"EU NÃO SOU CRIANÇA!", gritou, jogando as kunais contra a mulher.

Pega de surpresa a mulher não conseguiu se desviar com perfeição à tempo e seu peito foi atingido por um dos dardos atirados por Misao. O aperto no braço de Misao afrouxou o suficiente para que se soltasse e ela deu um salto para trás, colocando-se em posição de ataque.

A mulher parecia não estar prestando muita atenção à Misao. Ela tocava o ferimento em seu peito e admirava o sangue corar a sua luva branca. Ela voltou-se novamente para Misao e a garota tinha uma certeza macabra de que a mulher estava sorrindo.

"Muito bom para apenas uma criança," Misao crispou as mãos, suas sobrancelhas quase franzidas de tão unidas. A mulher estalou o chicote no chão e enrolou-o prendendo-o à cintura. "Para a sua sorte, menina, eu não tenho o hábito de matar criancinhas. Mas nada me impede de lhe dar uma surra, para aprender a respeitar os mais velhos."

"Você não pode vencer a Okashira da Oniwabanshuu!" cuspiu, correndo contra a mulher, mas a outra desviou com extrema facilidade do soco que Misao pretendera lhe dar e, para completar, colocou o pé na frente do caminho da menina, fazendo-a tropeçar irremediavelmente.

"Oniwabanshuu, é?" Ela riu, vendo Misao se equilibrar para não cair. "Pensei que vocês já estavam acabados. Onde já se viu falar de ninjas nessa época." A mulher desviou de outro soco que Misao pretendera lhe dar e dessa vez segurou-lhe o braço.

"Vai engolir o que disse!" Mas a mulher balançou a cabeça quando Misao tentou acertar-lhe com o outro pulso, segurando-o também. Misao conteve um grito quando sentiu o joelho da mulher vir de encontro ao seu fígado, atingindo-o com força.

Misao caiu de joelhos no chão, apertando o local atingido com uma das mãos. Levantou-se o mais rapidamente que pôde, mas só para receber um soco da mão enluvada da mulher, que se chocou dolorosamente contra o seu queixo. Ouviu-a rir quando caiu no chão. Só queria poder ver o rosto da maldita.

"Você não passa de uma criança. Vá para casa brincar de bonecas," e cometeu o maior erro que podia cometer: deu as costas para Misao.

No instante seguinte, suas costas foram atingidas com força por um chute de Misao e logo depois por uma joelhada em um dos seus flancos. Como segurança, Misao saltou para longe e viu sua adversária cair no chão. Um pouco ofegante, ela não mudou a sua posição de defesa. A mulher não se mexeu, continuava no chão.

Misao não era tola o suficiente para achar que já havia vencido a mulher. E, para provar isso, a outra começou a rir enquanto se levantava. O capuz não havia se movido nem um milímetro de sua cabeça, Misao ainda não conseguir ver-lhe as feições. A mulher virou-se para a menina, ajeitando as luvas agora amarronzadas pela sujeira do chão.

"Não posso mesmo subestimá-la só por ser uma criança, não é?" Misao ouviu-a suspirar enquanto tirava novamente o chicote do cinto. "Tudo bem, Okashira da Oniwabanshuu. Vou lhe tratar como qualquer outro adversário meu. Mas ainda não mato crianças. Pronta?"

Ela não respondeu. Ao invés disso apenas atacou, vendo a mulher se desviar da mesma maneira que havia feito antes, com rapidez e facilidade. O chicote se desenrolou e a mulher saltou para o telhado de uma das casas. Misao seguia-a, mas foi um erro. O couro do chicote cortou o ar e enrolou-se contra o pescoço de Misao.

As mãos da garota seguraram firmemente o chicote para que a mulher não ousasse enforcá-la. Mas essa não era a intenção da outra. Ela pulou para fora do telhado, puxando Misao consigo. Ela conseguiu se equilibrar com muito custo, mas sentia o aperto em seu pescoço ficar cada vez mais forte.

"Acho que se você ficar inconsciente por algumas horas o meu trabalho poderá ser feito com mais calma. Até mais, Okashira da Oniwabanshuu."

Com um comprido movimento, a mulher girou ao redor de si e, mostrando uma força que ela parecia não ter, rodou Misao consigo. O chicote soltou-se do pescoço da garota e ela viu-se jogada contra a parede de um dos edifícios do porto. Era impossível evitar a colisão. Misao fechou os olhos e sentiu o mundo explodir em estrelas quando suas costas bateram com força contra o concreto. O impacto foi tão forte que parte da parede cedeu, caindo sobre ela. Mas ela não desmaiou. A dor era lancinante, mas ela permaneceu consciente.

A poeira do concreto se baixou bem a tempo de ela ver a mulher ser atingida com força pelas costas por um vulto alto e estranhamente familiar. Mas não podia ser ele. Ninguém sabia que ela estava ali. Misao arrastou-se pelo chão tentando se aproximar, enxergar melhor.

"Aoshi-Sama?"

۶ × ۶

Havia chegado tarde demais ao porto. Foi só quando viu Misao ser atirada contra uma parede que ele chegou e não hesitou em atacar a pessoa que fizera isso a sua pequena menina. Havia muito tempo que não usava o kempo, mas ficou satisfeito em ver que não estava enferrujado. O seu soco acertou as costas do seu adversário com força, atirando mais de dois metros à frente, chocando-se contra uma das carroças de madeira. Maldito... Isso era para aprender a não se meter com Misao.

Ele já ia correndo até Misao quando ouviu o som da madeira caindo ao chão. O seu adversário se levantava. Aoshi não se moveu observando-o. Mas espantou-se. Era o corpo de uma mulher. Como golpe dele, o capuz que lhe cobria a cabeça havia caído para trás, mais o rosto dela ainda estava coberto por um lenço negro como o que os ninjas usavam, deixando apenas os olhos visíveis. Ele pode ver que o olhar que ela lhe lançava era raivoso. Ela caminhou em direção a ele, o chicote arrastando-se do seu lado direito, o cabo firmemente preso na mão crispada. A roupa dela estava rasgada em vários pontos. Aoshi estava impressionado ainda mais impressionado, pois atacara pensando se tratar de um homem, mas o seu adversário era uma mulher e havia conseguido se pôr de pé após um golpe tão forte dele.

"Não tem vergonha de atacar uma criança?"

A mulher não respondeu. Ela parou a pouco menos de meio metro dele e Aoshi pôde encarar-lhe os olhos escuros e penetrantes perfeitamente bem. Não queria lutar contra ela. Aoshi queria apenas tirar Misao dali e alertar a polícia respeito do que estava sendo descarregado ali. Mas sabia que isso não seria possível. A mulher a sua frente não o deixaria partir antes de vencê-la. Ele percebeu o pequeno movimento que ela fez com a mão direita, movendo muito sutilmente o chicote.

"Não quero machucá-la."

Ela pareceu não ter ouvido. Havia uma espécie de chama no olhar dela quando o chicote estalou. Mas Aoshi era rápido demais para ela, e o chicote atingiu o ar. Ele aproveitou a oportunidade para agarrar uma das pontas do chicote com uma das mãos, enrolando-o firmemente, impedindo que a mulher pudesse usá-lo novamente. Ela não tentou nem uma vez puxar o chicote para si.

"Se renda. Será mais fácil para você."

Novamente ela pareceu não dar ouvidos. Mas Aoshi estava atento aos movimentos dela. A mão esquerda da mulher entrou por dentro do capote que ela usava e ele pode ver, ainda que com dificuldade uma sombra, no formato de uma espada. Ela se moveu tão rápido que o pegou desprevenido. Ao mesmo tempo em que ela desembainhava a espada ela puxou o chicote em direção a ela com toda a força que lhe restava e Aoshi sentiu-se ser impulsionado para frente. Não devia ter se distraído. Agora o seu corpo ia de encontro à espada que estava em riste. Iria perfurar-lhe a barriga.

Mas ele não havia sido o Okashira da Oniwabanshuu à toa. Com um impulso de seu pé esquerdo, o corpo dele desviou-se para a esquerda e ele pôde sentir quando a lâmina apenas raspou a sua pele. Ele teve poucos instantes para agir; rapidamente ele enrolou a espada com o chicote e puxou. A mulher, entretanto, parecia estar preparada para isso, pois segurou mais firmemente o cabo de sua espada.

Ambos estavam tão compenetrados em sua luta que não notavam qualquer ruído ao redor deles. Não perceberam quando um homem chegou a galope ao porto, indo direto às carroças e desmontando. Não perceberam quando ele trocou palavras com um dos marujos, nem quando ele subiu em uma das carroças de madeira, mexendo entre as flores.

Aoshi e a mulher estavam agora a centímetros um do outro e ele podia ver bem os olhos dela, brilhantes pela batalha. Achava que os seus estariam iguais, mas não queria que estivessem. Depois de tantas semanas sem uma luta, não pôde deixar de sentir a adrenalina correr por suas veias. Mas não estava dando o melhor de si. Não devia se segurar por ela ser uma mulher. Iria dar à ela uma amostra do que ele realmente poderia fazer.Percebeu que ela tomava cuidado para não cortar com a sua espada o chicote e, mais uma vez Aoshi se espantou, a espada que ela empunhava era uma kodachi.

Quase sorriu, mas foi então que ouviu o barulho de algo metálico batendo contra o concreto. Ele não foi o único a baixar os olhos, a mulher também desviou a sua atenção para o ruído. O olhar ambos então encontrou um pequeno volume cilíndrico. De dentro dele saía um pavio que estava em combustão.

"_Bomb__," _a voz dela disse em uma língua estrangeira. Mas ele sabia o que 'Bomb' significava. _Bomba. _O olhar dos dois se encontrou e ele soltou o chicote dela. Ao mesmo tempo em que ela saltou para trás, Aoshi saltou. E foi nesse instante que a bomba explodiu. O porto se encheu de uma luz branca e um enorme estrondo. Mas, mais alto que o som da explosão, foi o grito que escapou dos lábios de Misao e que Aoshi teve certeza de que apenas ele pôde ouvir.

"_AOSHI!"_

* * *

_**N.A.: **Esse é apenas um prólogo, mas não tenho certeza se continuarei a escrever essa fic.  
Se ela tiver boa aceitação, iriei escrever a continuação. Do contrário... Over! p_

_ Primeira Fic publicada fora de HP, espero não ter feito coisa feia._

_ → Tαsh LeBeαu__  
_


End file.
